Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet tool, and more particularly to a ratchet tool with stacked switching device.
Related Prior Art
Ratchet hand tools are one of the most convenient daily used tools due to the fact that the features of one-way rotation and reverse idle rotation allow for quick rotation of a fastener in a restricted space without requiring repeated engagement and disengagement of the fastener.
However, the angle of the reverse idle rotation of a ratchet hand tool is decided by the tooted wheel and the paw elastically engaged with the toothed wheel. When micro angle rotation is required, normally it has to reduce the size of the toothed wheel and the teeth of the paw, reducing the pitch of teeth can make the teeth engagement more precise. The toothed wheel is the structure which will be subjected to a force during operation. When the size of the teeth of the toothed wheel is reduced, the structure strength of the teeth is also reduced, which will reduce the life of the toothed wheel or the paw.